She Might Never See Her Baby Again
by ForeverAnon
Summary: A perpetual four months since Demons Run and The Doctor in his usual style, has made no contact, leaving Amy in a pretty bad state. She might never see her baby again but 'might' is her only dangerous hope. Story based on how things could have been if The Doctor did find Melody.
1. Chapter 1: Early Morning

Chapter 1 : Early Morning

Amy tapped rhythmically at the granite kitchen counter. She stood staring at the hardworking coffee maker as it spluttered, stirring up the only concoction that had been keeping her going. Her tired body leaned towards the counter, weak and limply. She hadn't slept properly for days.

Four months, four months it had been and still no contact, not one phone call to her multiple messages. Where in the world was the man? Her raggedy mad man in a box. More importantly where was Melody?

Fake smiles covered her true pain but not entirely. Amy felt empty, she felt angry, and she felt broken. She never could quite get over the fact that she might never see her baby again. Might. Might was the only word of hope, but hope is dangerous, it always is.

Amy stopped tapping as she heard a rustle above her. She stood up straight, tightening the tie around her knee length white dressing gown. She swayed her bright red hair away from her eyes, clumsily wiping a tear.

The sound of footsteps on padded carpet gradually became louder, until...

Rory found her, he waited before walking in, watching her, analysing her. He knew. She thought he didn't know but he did. It was rather easy for him to see; the constant glisten in her eyes, her drooped eye lids and black eye circles. The clumsy head shakes she did to brush off what was wrong - just so she could prove she was Amy, tough ol' Amy. Just so he couldn't see her as the broken mother she'd become.

"Morning" Amy smiled crookedly, looking up at her husband in her usual Scottish accent.

"It's 5 in the morning" he replied, pointing up at their TARDIS blue kitchen clock.

"And...?" she argued in her typical defensive way.

"And..." Rory replied softly. "I know."

"You know what?" Amy asked a confused expression displaying across her pale face but inside she sort of knew what he meant, she just felt like she had to disregard any reference.

Rory warmly approached her, gently pulling her closer by her dressing gown tie,s he lightly kissed her on her forehead. He then placed his temple upon hers as she screwed her eyes shut towards the floor.

"I know" he whispered.

Amy sniffled, and attempted to shuffle away from her husbands grasp, a tear slid down her cheek, once again.

Rory wiped away the tear, wrapping his arms protectively around her. She was cold against him. He wondered how long she'd been up.

Amy gave up on trying to escape and instead hid into her husband's chest; feeling ashamed at being so weak and shy. this wasn't like her, but Demons Run had changed her. Despite only seeing her daughter for such a short while she was still a mother and she felt something huge missing without her baby. A massive hole inside her which she thought would only be filled if Melody was with them.

They both stood still for what seemed like a perpetual minute before Rory guided her back to the bed; making her climb in on his side since it was still warm. He held her close as she laid her head in his chest, hiding her face and stifling her whimpers. Rory kissed her head his expression stern, he had to do something.


	2. Chapter 2: Phone Call

Chapter 2: Phone Call

After a while, Amy finally succumbed to sleep, gently breathing, tangled in the brilliant white sheets. Her strawberry hair glowed as sunlight streamed through the gap in the also white curtains.

Once Rory had decided she was in deep enough sleep, he carefully escaped her embraced. For a second, he watched her as she peacefully slept, and deeply sighed. Seeing her sleep this way made it look like everything was fine but he knew the truth. Unlike Amy he didn't disregard the situation, he didn't hide away from the fact that things were very wrong. He knew he had to do something. Now.

Making his way downstairs he roughly grabbed the land line phone, clutching it as if it was a weapon. He walked outside, now standing in the back garden.

Amy always had him on speed dial. Rory pressed and held the button 'T'. 'D' had already been taken by Rory's father, so Amy had suggested they use 'R' for Raggedy Man but later realised why what wouldn't work. The phone rang. It rang again. No answer. Rory began to grow frustrated and after three more rings was about to hang up when the line finally had connected.

For a second there was silence.

"Doctor?" Rory called his voice monotone with the hint of anger. Silence continued.

"Doctor?" Rory called again this time louder, with more anger and now a hint of agitation.

"Rory!" came a booming reply. "Rory the Roman", "Not often I get call from you? "How are the Ponds?" the Doctor asked his voice excited.

"How are the Ponds?" Rory repeated monotone and angry.

"Is that it?" "Is that what you decide to say?" Rory interrogated getting angrier by the minute.

"Have you heard her messages?", "Have you even bothered to listen to them?", "Do you have any idea how she is?" Rory now shouted down the phone.

"Yes." The Doctor replied, his voice now serious, concerned.

"Just listen." He carried on.

"No. No. Don't you tell me to listen" Rory yelled.

"Rory I..." The Doctor attempted to explain.

"No. You Listen. You Listen." Rory roared.

"It's been four months. Four months." Rory barked.

The sound of the TARDIS blared from the land line phone.

"Doctor!" Rory bellowed.

A range of sounds now flew out of the phone, a blaring sheep, neighing horse, chimes and beeps followed by crying.

"Doctor!" Stop whatever you're doing and stop that horrendous noise!" Rory screeched.

"Rory ." The Doctor answered. "The noise it's crying just sounds louder and higher pitched down the TARDIS phone line, you know, I am calling from the actually first ever star..."

"Shut up. Just shut up! Do you really think I care where you're calling from?" Rory questioned angrily.

"No. No. Rory. But I do think you'd care where the CRYING is coming from? The Doctor whispered loudly.

Rory for the first time took a second to decipher the sounds. He listened.

"Crying." Rory spoke.

"Doctor is that?" "Actual crying?" An actual baby crying...?" he softly asked his voice starting to brim with emotion.

"Yes" The Doctor replied gently.

"Is that?", "Is that her?" Rory asked the urgency increasing in his voice. "Is that Melody, is that our daughter? He asked again stifling the urge to cry himself.

"Yes" The Doctor replied. "I was just about to call you...I'm"

"I'm sorry." Rory sighed.

"And I too Mr Pond" The Doctor laughed down the phone. "She fine by the way, more than fine, she's absolutely amazing, and the noise was just a bit too much for her. Amy's right you know, she doesn't like the TARDIS noise"

The phone cackled, becoming static,

"Doctor?" Rory called, worry in his voice.

"Rory!" The Doctor bellowed back, "Phone calls disconnecting, there seems to be an issue with...ah ...there you are...listen Rory, I'll get to you as soon as I can, I'm coming..."

The phone went dead.


	3. Chapter 3: Relief

Chapter 3: Relief

Rory hung up the phone, tears running down his cheeks; he stepped back inside, placing the phone back on the counter. Footsteps ran down the stairs and Amy burst into the room, still in her night gown and bed hair her pupils wide with worry.

"Rory? Rory what's wrong? What's happened?" Amy asked concerned and anxious herself. She walked up to Rory her hands grasping his clavicle, her voice shaking.

"Rory ! Tell me what's going on!" Amy shouted, her Scottish accent blaring as she was worried now. "I heard shouting" she spoke loudly, "Were you on the phone?" Amy asked. "Rory was it him?", "Rory has something happened to Melody." Amy shot out question repeatedly.

"Amy..." Rory finally spoke. "Amy...she's fine, he...he found her" he half spoke half sobbed."

Amy burst into a flood of tears as Rory pulled her into a tight embrace. They crushed lips, kissing with full force, with relief.

"Where is she?.." Amy started. "Tell me exactly what he said"

"He's coming, Amy, he said he'd come as soon as he could." Rory replied.

"What else?" Amy pressed on wanting to know every drop of detail.

"He said she's fine, more than fine, amazing, and that you were right, she doesn't like the TARDIS noise" Rory spluttered

"Amy, I heard her, I heard her on the phone" Rory smiled and cried simultaneously.

The two immediately hugged again, the glint in Amy's eyes had finally returned. Rory lifted her off the ground with joy as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He swung her playfully before setting her back on earth and the two kissed once again. Soon they were lost in their own world, kissing and crying all at once.

They hadn't noticed the TARDIS silently materialize in their living room. The Doctor for once had not left on the breaks, something the baby inside would one day grow up to teach him. The Doctor chuckled at the irony, before opening the TARDIS door only to find The Ponds at it as usual. Their famous kissing routine, he wondered how they did it, no breaks, no breathing. Well then, The Ponds were unique of course, he sighed at the thought.

"Kissing and crying again are we Ponds!" he loudly announced, snapping The Ponds back to reality.

"Doctor!" both Amy and Rory gasped, both asking the same questions along the lines of where is she, is she okay, etc. The Doctor smiled.

"She's in her/my cot" he stated "And she's very excited to meet you" he beamed.


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

Chapter 4: Reunion

Amy darted forward, her eyes locked on the TARDIS's direction as she searched eagerly for her child. The Doctor stood in her view standing in his door way, leaning on the door frame in his usual style. Amy tiptoed, still searching.

"Right then, I'll go get her" The Doctor announced, smiling at Amy's impatience.

He disappeared into the TARDIS leaving the anxious parents waiting an unconscious fear running though their veins. Amy desperately needed to see her, hold her, only then would her worry be satisfied.

Only then would she believe he had finally found her. She clung onto Rory who had only just managed to stop his tears. He held her tightly, sensing her apprehension. At least he had heard Melody, she had no consolidation whatsoever. Only her blind faith in The Doctor was keeping her stable.

Amy shook nervously in Rory's arm, she whimpered. "Why is he taking so long?" Amy worriedly asked, paranoia invading her mind. "Shh..." Rory replied. "It's all alright, he'll be out any minute" Rory assured her, kissing her nest of auburn hair.

Elsewhere, deep inside the TARDIS, The Doctor beamed at Melody Pond, as she rattled her tiny arms and legs, demanding to be picked up. "Look who's awake" The Doctor chucked, scooping the bundle of joy into his arms, "Ready to meet your parents again" The Doctor asked in baby. Melody gurgled in reply, waving her baby fists in the air, "Alright, alright, no need to get bossy" The Doctor protested, however his slight anger immediately subsided, he could never be angry in front of the baby before him. It was impossible not to smile.

"I said I'd find you" he looked directly at Melody. "And here you are," he smiled "Now let's go back to your parents, they must be waiting."

The Doctor carried Melody safely in his arms to the TARDIS door, carefully nudging it open. He stepped outside into the Ponds' living room.

Amy finally looked up, escaping the darkness as she had buried her face into Rory's chest. She gasped a tear streaming down her reddened cheeks. She naturally stepped forward to accept her child, her baby, her Melody.

The tiny child gurgled with delight, as she stretched her mini limbs towards her mother. Amy reached out half crying and half smiling taking Melody into her arms, right where she belonged. Rory watched almost in awe standing behind his wife and child, the two most important people in his life.

Amy scanned Melody struggling to believe she was real that she was there living and breathing in her Arms,

"She's missed you, and she still thinks you smell nice" The Doctor informed. Amy spluttered a laugh turning to look at the Doctor. She carefully handed the child to her father who smiled down at her in greeting.

"Permission to hug Centurion?" The Doctor asked Rory.

"Yes" Rory replied emotion in his voice and gratitude in his eyes.

The Doctor clasped Amy, his embrace immediately letting her know it was all okay. He lightly kissed her head of hair, before sincerely whispering "I'm sorry".

"I should have called, I should have answered you". He sighed, Just by the hug he could tell she was weak, she felt lighter, more brittle. Broken. He hoped that would change. Rory looked up from Melody now facing The Doctor who still held Amy. He saw The Doctors pain filled eyes, full with guilt and mouthed Thank You; The Doctor smiled painfully but some of the guilt was removed.

"Shut up Raggedy man" she spoke still crying. "I knew you'd find her." "I was just afraid,", "I don't know why but I was always afraid." She whispered.

Inside The Doctor sighed with relief, he still felt guilty but less.

"That's the burden of being a parent" he smiled. "And you shall be amazing." He kissed her tightly on the forehead before releasing her. "Both of you" he smiled looking at them both. Melody stirred in Rory's army. "She certainly agrees" The Doctor walked up to Melody cooing down at her.

Amy's body relaxed, after ages she finally felt she was at ease. Her best friend, the love of her life and their daughter were all safe and sound. But for how long?


	5. Chapter 5: Assumptions

Chapter 5: Assumptions

The three stood in The Ponds living room all mesmerised by the bundle of joy that Rory refused to let anyone take from his arms. They realised this was the first time he was holding is little girl since the last had been a flesh copy. Eventually the three adults broke away from their transfixion and managed to speak again.

Amy instructed The Doctor to park the TARDIS outside since it was taking up half the living room space and so he obliged, returning a few minutes after. As he entered the living the room once again, this time through the front door he saw The Ponds sitting on the sofa, their daughter cradled between them.

He watched them for a few seconds; leaning on the door frame before eventually they noticed his presence both; simultaneously looking away from the child and at him. The Doctor smiled at them nervously. He still felt incredibly bad about what he'd put Amy through. Each time he looked at her now it became clear how much she'd been hurting. But it was also clear that the more time she spent with Melody, the more she seemed to heal.

It suddenly hit The Doctor that they'd be spending less time with him now. Obviously the parents would not be going on any adventures any time soon. He began to grow afraid of losing them as he always lost the people he loved. What if they didn't want a Doctor life anymore? What if they wanted an ordinary life? Of course he would accept their decision but it would equally hurt – not that he would show this.

Amy and Rory still sat on the sofa watching The Doctor as he lulled these thoughts in his vast mind. They watched him as he came back to reality smiling at them slightly painfully once again. He then abruptly stood up from the door frame and turned around, before turning back to face them again as he often did.

"Well, um thinking about it now, I guess I should be off, you know me, busy busy, things to do, civilisations to save." He sort of blurted.

Amy looked at Rory who nodded without her needing to say a word. She stood from the sofa, lightly shaking Melody's tiny hands before facing The Doctor. She walked up to him. "Let's go for a walk raggedy man" she told him.

"Amy you're still in your dressing gown" Rory pointed out as he heard this.

"Rory, you're talking to the girl who travelled through space and time in a nightie" she replied.

"Ah right, yes" Rory answered remembering how Amy had told him about how she'd saved a star whale.

"We'll be back soon" she added as The Doctor followed Amy to the front door.

The two walked down the street which was almost silent besides the rustle of the trees and wind, after a speechless walk they came to a bench and both took a seat.

"Don't you think you're getting rid of us" Amy spoke first.

"Amy." The Doctor replied. "You can't have both worlds" he explained.

"I'm not asking for both worlds" Amy replied. "There is no ordinary world for us Doctor and there never will be, I have multiple timelines in my head, Rory has lived for over 2000 years and our daughter is part time lord. "

"But you want a normal ordinary life, you and Rory, work, post and roasts on Sundays but as long as I am in your life Amy, you can't have that."

"You haven't seen the last of me." he added looking down at his feet now.

"Stop. Shut Up, don't you assume what we want and don't you assume what's best."

"We don't want a normal life Doctor, we're past that, we're happy with this one and that means you're not going anywhere. We want you in our life, silly." She raised her voice not trying to make him see sense.

He looked up from the ground now at Amy who waited nervously for his reply.

"Really?" he asked smiling.

"Yes" she exclaimed laughing at his pathetic smile.

"Just because we won't be saving the world as much doesn't mean we'll see you any less, you're always welcome and I guess the whole baby speaking might come in handy too" she chuckled.

The Doctor pulled her into a friendly warm embrace feeling much less worried.

"Staying for breakfast are we?" Amy then asked.

"Yes please, fish and custard!" The Doctor exclaimed.


End file.
